


In Full Bloom

by Melody (sourumeitos)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut... maybe? IDK yet, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Jin and Jungkook are Siblings, Love Triangle, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a Noona, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/Melody
Summary: (Roommate AU) You and your childhood friend, Seokjin, reconnect a few years after college and decide to become roommates. After a few months of living together your feelings for Jin start to develop, but suddenly his younger brother Jungkook shows up and resides in your apartment as the third and newest roommate....And one of the first few things that come to mind when you remember the shy little boy you doted on is that puberty and "growing up" did one hell of a fine job on him.Jungkook/Reader/Jin love triangle.





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Love triangle of sorts in an AU roommate setting...? Yep.

You gently rubbed your eyes as you took in the aromatic fragrance coming in the direction of the kitchen. You stretched before taking a seat at the small dinette, adjusting the eyeglasses that framed your face. You're startled a bit as a plate is set down in front of you.

"[F/n]-noona, what do you want to drink? Orange juice?" Seokjin smiled, preparing two glasses.

"Yeah, OJ is fine."

You nodded as a sign of thanks once you received your orange juice and took a quick sip. "Thank you so much for breakfast."

"You don't always have to say 'thank-you', noona. I've been doing this for almost every other day for the last three months since we started living together," he teased. A soft melody emitted in the direction of Seokjin's room, causing him to jerk up and hit his knee against the table.

"Ouch!" Seokjin cringed a bit as he got up. "Noona, I'll be right back."

You continued to poke at the omelette in front of you as you regained your breath. You rubbed your temple as you scolded yourself for almost word-vomiting your feelings out to him.

Ever since you and Seokjin reconnected and started living together, you started to see him in a different light from that of your childhood. Seokjin was friendly, compassionate, humorous, and driven, qualities that you always found ideal in a significant other. You always found his narcissism in his own looks a bit annoying, but you never disagreed; you had always thought of him to be the most handsome man you know. 

You let out a huge sigh after finishing most of the omelette. You gently rubbed your stomach, satisfied with another delicious meal made by home chef Kim Seokjin.

You steadily sat up as you heard tapping come from the front door. It was too early in the morning and the last thing you wanted to do was to greet someone. You groaned as you got up from your chair by the kitchen and slowly trudged your way in the direction of the repeated knocks.

_Who the hell would be this annoying so early in the morning?_

You covered your mouth with your first as you opened the front door. Your eyes widen as a handsome young man dressed in all black towered over your petite form. He adjusted his baseball cap as a huge grin appeared on his face. As soon as you were about to ask who he was, the young man looked past you towards the figure making his way over.

"Ah, Jin-hyung!"

_Jin-hyung...? No way, this guy is--_

"Jungkookie, you made it!"

You stepped aside as Jungkook made his way inside the apartment with his large duffel bag. You rubbed your forehead while shutting the front door, mentally cursing yourself at forgetting that today was the day that you and Seokjin were getting a new roommate. You forgot the minor detail that the newest roommate would be his younger brother, Jungkook, aka "recent college graduate" Jungkook.

It left in you in shock that this was the same Jungkook you always protected from Seokjin whenever you were kids playing games, the same Jungkook that thought you were a princess but not just any princess... "his princess". This was the very same Jungkook that cried his eyes out the day that you left and moved away.

You heard a few laughs coming from the once vacant room.

"Ah, hyung... is that really the same noona we grew up with? I was so nervous back there!"

"JK, I had that same thought when I first reunited with her."

You were surprised at the two men talking so casually about you. What about you would make them so nervous?

"She was so pretty back then, but she's even more beautiful now!" You were shocked to hear the words come the young man. You never knew Jungkook thought you were pretty back when you were kids so you were definitely taken by surprise at his current word choice.

You continued to shamelessly eavesdrop on the conversation as you were cautiously making your way down the hallway. "She's super smart and fun to be with, too. Trust me, Jungkook, we lucked out on having her in our lives again."

As heat rose to your cheeks you quickly made your way to the bathroom to freshen up, in disbelief that only moments before you were toying around with the idea of confessing to Jin.

And now that Jungkook has re-entered your life one thing's for sure: you're screwed.


End file.
